


Apple Pie Life

by The_lovely_noodles



Series: The Human Experience [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie, Bunker, First Kiss, First try at apple pie, Human Castiel, M/M, Non canon compliant, Sweet!Dean, Tumblr, a whole lot of clean firsts, domestic!Destiel, shy!cas, the human experience, this is random tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lovely_noodles/pseuds/The_lovely_noodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowers are pretty and so are Christmas lights.  </p><p>Dean thinks Castiel is pretty.  Castiel is also trying to get used to being human and Dean's there to help.  Castiel tries apple pie for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, third fic- first series, I think I can do this.

Castiel's eyes were blue. 

 

Yeah, sure- an obvious observation- but _holy hell_ , his eyes were startlingly blue.  Castiel's eyes were so blue that Dean felt like he was going to get lost in them.  His pupil was so well seen, _and black, blacker than the void of space._ He expected there to be the slight twinkle of tiny stars in Castiel's eyes for how richly dark his pupils were.  Dean never noticed how clear they were- or how sparkling they appeared.  It was at that moment that he noticed other things about Castiel that sent him reeling.  

His lips were pinched, and pink and perfect and the shape of his jaw had a familiar, fascinating curve to them.  Dean could go on and on about Castiel's hair- almost as black as his own pupils and messy, so very messy and it looked good on him.  

The list of things Dean loved about Castiel's "look" was slowly growing-how interestingly short he was compared to him or his brother, how dazed and somewhat ethereal he was, or how ever since he turned human he refused to stop wearing thrift shop pullover sweaters.  Despite the sweater's inherent ugliness Dean thought it was adorable. 

  
Everyday he'd find something new about Castiel that he didn't even know existed.  One of the things Dean didn't see, much to his dismay was a genuine smile.  

Angels don't smile- they never needed to and Dean understood that perfectly, yet, Castiel was human now and he hadn't seen Cas smile genuinely once.  He could barely shake off the memories of a post apocalypse Castiel who made himself smile through drugs.  The apocalypse didn't happen, thankfully, and while Cas is fully human he didn't get lost in drugs.  

Yet, Dean wanted to see a genuine smile.  It seemed to simple, yet so difficult, almost selfish to ask of something of Castiel.  The man fell from grace- _literally_ and Dean wanted the guy to feel innocently optimistic for once in his life.  Not broken, not high. 

Eventually, the want for Cas to smile fell away.  Dean's list still grew, and it tacked on everything, from the possibly scratchy stubble to how perfect the skin of Cas' neck looked. 

 

It was supposed to be accidental, all accidental, save for the way Dean's heart was thumping madly in his chest and how his stomach clenched like a teenage girl with a severe crush.  Dean wanted to place Castiel's fresh clothes on the bed near the bathroom  since Castiel was taking a long shower, but apparently he chose to take a shorter time.

Castiel was standing at the bathroom door, towel tightly wrapped around his waist, and Dean couldn't help but stare.  Droplets of water dripped lazily down his biceps, his collarbone, his jaw,

"Hello Dean,"

The greeting was casual and Dean snapped out of his staring reverie to see that Cas was already going to the bed to sort through the pile of fresh clothe  

"H-hi," Dean hated his voice, he hated how it sounded at that moment, "I've got your clothes,"

"Thank you," Castiel was oozing affection despite his pinched expression and Dean's insides were screaming.   Dean stood there awkwardly as Castiel dressed himself, trying with difficulty not to look at him too hard. 

"I need to ask, Cas," Dean started out shakily, "why don't you smile?"

Castiel stared blankly at Dean, halfway in his latest sweater, then he looked away, almost guiltily. 

"I've never really found a reason to," He said frankly.  Dean swallowed, internally cursing himself.  Castiel was looking at him now, the blank expression morphing into something tinged with sadness, Dean couldn't read it very well.  

Finally, Castiel was wearing sweatpants and Dean could still see a wandering droplet of water on his jaw and for a fleeting moment he wanted to either wipe it off or kiss the area with his lips.  Dean blinked rapidly and his mouth turned very dry all of a sudden.  

"You should go meet up with Sam," Dean said, attempting to make conversation in the quickening silence, "I'll ask him to go on a grocery run," 

Castiel looked vaguely dejected, but he nodded and he strode past Dean in an almost stalking manner.

 

Apparently Castiel bought a sweet smelling shampoo because Dean could smell...papayas? In his hair? It was inquisitive and Dean never complained or asked him about it.  All that Dean wanted to do was run his fingers through Castiel's hair and inhale the fragrance of the shampoo and kiss his lips, but every time the thought arose he pushed it down with severity.  

 

 

Dean took up the next grocery run, he halfheartedly invited Castiel to accompany, feeling particularly shy.  Castiel agreed and the drive to the nearest grocery store was uncomfortably quiet.  Dean couldn't stop worriedly glancing at the passenger seat, seeing him hum and play with the hem of the threadbare sweater.  He could only hope that the walk through the store would be less stuffy.  

Luckily, it was so, for Castiel was extremely interested in the yogurts and milk for some reason and Dean felt extremely thickheaded for not seeing past the invisible wall he put up.  As Dean scoured the store for cans of beans and tomato sauce, he eventually came across a store employee passing out samples of apple pie.  With renewed energy, he plucked the small plate of pie off of the little table and went over to where Castiel was observing the eggs and milk.  

"Hey Cas!" He nearly had a jump in his step and a small smile was unintentionally gracing his face, "Have you tried apple pie before?"

Castiel shook his head silently and Dean gestured the small plate to Cas and handed him the spoon.  

"I didn't eat it," Dean promised, "I just think it'd be great if you tried it,"  

Castiel broke the crust of the pastry with the spoon and scooped the piece of pie into his mouth.  He chewed experimentally, like a picky food critic and all of a sudden, a great big smile bloomed onto his face. 

Dean's heart kicked violently, and he had to breathe as calmly as possible to keep from reeling.  He took another piece of the pathetically small pie and if it's possible for a smile to get bigger then it sure did. 

Castiel handed him the paper plate and Dean shook his head,

"There's samples there, I'll just get my own," Dean chuckled as Castiel contemplated on continuing to eat. 

"Thank you," Cas mumbled, face tinting red.  He seemed to try very hard to eat slowly and Dean turned to get the name of the pie and another sample. 

 

The grocery run, other than Castiel finding a favorite flavor of pie, was relatively boring.  To Dean, however, he couldn't stop the memory of Castiel's first real smile.  The guy had very small, normally unnoticeable remnants of pie on his lip and it only helped Dean replay the memory. 

 

"You've got apple pie on your lip," Dean pointed out, while unlocking the door to the bunker.  Castiel blinked and in one swift movement Dean's shirt front was pulling him at an angle and Castiel pressed his mouth against Dean's.  

The two stayed like that for a moment before Dean's mind started working again- Castiel wasn't kissing right, at least, not to him. His mouth was too open, nothing was moving, but the moment that Dean tried to respond, Castiel's hold on his shirt tightened.  Dean had to hold a groan in his throat to keep from sounding cheesy and he gently pulled away. 

"You're not really kissing right," He chastised lightly his voice unusually gruff, "You're not... ah jeez, what the hell," Dean leaned for another kiss and Castiel responded to each slow, deliberate teaching movement he made.  He can barely taste the syrupy apple pie, the fragrance of Castiel's shampoo was nearly overwhelming his senses and everything focused into a form of bright, clear clarity. 

Dean was kissing Cas. Kissing Cas was something he only fleetingly thought of and repeatedly dreamed about and it was a little more exciting to find that it was Castiel's first kiss, Meg be damned. 

"You smiled," Dean said when he pulled away, opening the door, finally, "It looked nice,"

Castiel's flushed, all walls down, he licked his lips nervously, "You think so,"  
  


Dean huffed a small laugh, "I know so, gotta admit, that was beautiful,"

 

"I'm just really trying to get a handle on...things," Castiel waved cryptically over himself and Dean felt a flash of unusual worry.  He strode over to Cas and decided it wasn't much of a crime if he held the man's hand. 

" _I think,_ " Dean said, "I think you're handling the human thing pretty well,"

Castiel smiled again, this time at him and Dean would be damned if he said he didn't kiss him right then and there.  Castiel was beautiful, no doubt about it.  There was also no doubt that Dean might have fallen for him harder than he thought. 

Dean thinks that falling for Castiel was just fine. 

   


End file.
